Hogwarts Adventures Year 1
by lovesfirstkissmk
Summary: Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and peace has filled the air, But a mysterious disappearance of Harry Potter has added more burden to a group of first years. Struggling to figure out where all their classes are they discover a terrible clue. . .


Hogwarts Adventures

Year 1

Fanfiction by:

Lovesfirstkissmk

_*Disclaimer*- By no means do I own any copyright to any part of the Harry Potter Series._

_*Copyright Claim*- All characters created by Lovesfirstkissmk belong to her. :3_

_News from the Daily Prophet._

"_Well I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time, I do hope that everyone enjoys. Please R&R!!"_

Chapter 1- The Letters

Far away in Bath, England; a small boy with black hair sat at the table, his clear blue-green eyes pouted. He had three peas left to go. Today was his birthday- but he was being punished. His parents had lost hope in his wizarding abilities and were beginning to believe him a squib. He winced as he put one in his mouth. With a loud retching sound he eventually swallowed.

"Honestly, Rex, all you have to do is clean your plate and we can open your presents!" his mother snapped, being from a pure wizard family- being a squib was the worst disgrace he could possibly imagine. Clean his plate?! He had two whole peas left! Rex winced at the thought of it. He glanced at his older cousin, Tom- who had graduated from Hogwarts. He winked and tapped his plate with his wand and the remains on his plate were gone. Rex stuck his tongue at his cousin. If only he could do the same! He stared at the remaining peas with despair. If only they would just go away. . .

But no... they only seemed to be getting bigger. Taunting him with their nasty flavor. He blinked. They did seem to be growing. Oh great. Now he was going mad with despair. He continued to stare at them. The two peas were growing. His cousin was doing it- he was sure. Only to make his birthday worse. Now the peas had grown quite fast and were gaining in speed. They were covering the whole plate now. And with a horrible blast, the peas exploded, covering everything. Even the cake.

Now Rex was in tears and everyone was shouting. Surly he was going to be blamed for this too. And his mother would most certainly make him lick every drip of pea off of the walls. This was the worse birthday _ever_!

"Rex did it! I swear I didn't!" his cousin had a large piece of pea on his cheek.

Oh sure, blame him again...

"Rex? REX?!" his mother's face was red, and were those tears? His mother was embarrassed to have even known him.

"Good show Rex!" his grandfather slapped him on the back.

"I knew he had it in him!" his Aunt Hannah's sweet girlish voice cried faintly.

Rex felt so terrible he didn't notice the praises, he wanted to shut everyone up and go hide in his room. Forget the presents! Squibs didn't deserve presents! He was a freak show like his cousin always said! His mouth was dry and his throat hurt from holding in the tears. Suddenly an owl flew in and crashed into his cake.

"It's for you dear!!" His mother cried, her face streaming with tears.

He opened the letter dumbly expecting some note from his dad who worked in the ministry.

"What?" his voice was small.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Sanders,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

June Parker,

_ Deputy Headmistress_

"Ooohh _Honey_!!" cried his mother, kissing him on the cheeks, then wiping his tears, "You're a _wizard_!"

He was in sudden bliss. He would see the changing staircases, he would see the paintings and converse with them! His mother proudly passed the letter around for everyone to see. He hardly noticed the door knocking until his mother opened it and in came Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva!" he cried, running to give his godmother a hug.

"I came as soon as I heard!" her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm a wizard!" he shouted after he embraced his godmother. "I am a wizard!!"

***

"MALORIE!" A shriek filled the air, "MOM!!!!!"

Two young girls ran to their mother, tears in their eyes.

"She did it again!" Rachel cried as Tina cried, "Mommy she's so immature!"

Malorie was hiding behind the couch, she was a metamorphmagus and had been teasing her siblings by looking like them, only with ugly pig noses.

"Malorie still doesn't have a letter, mommy!"Ariel came in and announced, "I don't think it's coming!"

Malorie wrinkled her nose. Why was it everyone's business if her owl was late?

"Well I'm not surprised it hasn't come yet," Tina said stiffly, "Malorie's head is always in the clouds about the firebolt 10. The girl has no brains."

Malorie's face blushed with anger. Just because Rachel and Tina were in the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts didn't mean they could go on and on about how dumb she was!  
"Where is Malorie?" Rebecca asked importantly, "She hasn't made her bed yet."

"Aaand I found dad's broom in her closet!" Kara cried, "I told you she was- AAAIEE!!!"

Screams filled the air, Malore was tempted to move from her hiding spot.

"For goodness sake girls! It's just an owl!" her mother cried to silence them.

There was a moment of quietness, Malorie really wanted to know who the owl was for.

"For Ms. Malorie Coleman, 22 Sycamore Street, _behind the couch_." her mother's voice rasped.

Malorie's stomach flipped. This was important! Her friends would just write her name on the letter! Had her invitation to Hogwarts finally arrived? Was her chance to prove her intelligence finally here?! Excited she popped from her hiding place.

"Well well, Headmistress still has a few tricks up her sleeve!" her mother said, clearly proud.

Her younger sisters, Rebecca, Kara, and Ariel all pouted. They each really wanted to go too.

"Read it outloud dearest!" her mother said, her eyes shining. "And wait until your father comes home from work! We'll have a roast tonight! And biscuits and, and. .. pudding!"

Her mother clearly forgot all the work her mother had intended for her to do that day. Malorie grinned, before changing her hair blond, she was going to Hogwarts!!

***

Wendy and Daphene were twin sisters who lived in Nottingham, England. Their father was a Construction worker and their mother was a nurse. Their weekend started off as usual, sleeping in, going outside for a bit, then coming in as it started to rain. While it rained today, their mother allowed them to paint. Wendy had always been more artistic and more proud of her work, she was usually considered prettier, probably due to her confidence. Daphene was shyer, she hid her eyes behind thick bangs and usually threw away whatever she drew. Her lack of confidence had caused her to be a bit clumsy as well.

And as she reached for the blue, she accidentally knocked over the black, spilling it all over Wendy's painting. Wendy looked at her painting in shock, then hurriedly tried to save it- but it was too late, the black had mixed with the colors on the paper. Her face flushed angrily and she fought back tears.

"Daphene!!" Wendy cried, "You ruined my masterpiece!!"

"It was hardly a masterpiece!" Daphene retorted.

Wendy's face went even redder. She grabbed Daphene's painting and ripped it in two.

"NO!" Daphene cried, even though she was probably going to do the same later.

"It's what you get." Wendy's voice was like ice. "You deserve worse!"

"It was just a stupid painting!" Daphene sat up.

"A stupid painting?!" Wendy cried, "It was perfect! Did you even see the water?!"

"You mean that blue-green blotch?" Daphene asked coolly.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy cried, she was fuming now, "You're the reason why I don't have any friends! You always slow me down and ruin what I do! You are the reason why mom and dad won't take us anywhere- because you are so embarrassing and rude! You have no respect for anyone but yourself! You're selfish and mean! I HATE- Daphene. . .?"

Wendy's ranting fell silent. Her sister had blown up like a great big balloon. She was too frightened to speak.

"MUM!!!" Wendy cried, her head whirled as she turned and saw and owl fly right into their window and crash into their garden. Then there was a deafening crack and a man appeared between she and her sister. He pointed a stick at her and shouted something, slowly Daphene lowered to the ground and deflated.

"Wow is there a lot of magic within you!" he turned toward Wendy, grinning.

Wendy's expression was blank. What just happened??

Soon it was all explained, Wendy was a witch and she would be attending Hogwarts- however her sister would not be attending as she was just a muggle. Their parents could not be more proud.

_Well there is Chapter 1! I guess a little short? I dunno how the length will average out, you never know! So I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! Oh and don't be too hard on the bratty children, we were all like that when we were their age at times, now weren't we? ;3 Hopefully they'll grow out of it! Please R&R!!! :3_


End file.
